


Prompt #017 Sidekick

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [28]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay here and look threatening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #017 Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #017 Кореш](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188728) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> I don't even know what this is. It's not fluffy, or angsty, or full of drama. It just is. But it was in my head so I needed to get it down.
> 
> human!AU. Ichigo and Toshiro are both 18-19 ish

**Guard dog**

“You know, when people say that being best friends is helping each other hide the body, I didn’t think I’d actually have to ever do that with you,” mumbled Tōshirō, lazily gazing down at the probably twenty-something stranger lying sprawled out on the Kurosaki Clinic floor.

The lean, orange haired young man standing beside the body holding a frail plastic chair turned at the voice, his startled expression widening into a dazzled smile. “Tōshirō,” said Ichigo, unusually happy for someone standing in what could well be the beginning of a murder scene. “I forgot you were coming over.” His brown eyes returned to the motionless form on the floor, and then flickered over to the chair in his grasp. Across the room Tōshirō folded his arms over his chest, leaning expectantly against the clinic doorway.

  
Ichigo put the chair down sheepishly. “Help me get this guy onto one of the beds, would you?”

Tōshirō smacked his lips together, unimpressed with the lack of an answer, but made his way over to help. Ichigo nudged the stranger with his toe. There was no response. “You lack the fine care of a doctor that you father shows,” Tōshirō noted dryly.

“Oi,” complained the other, scowling deeply. The shorter, white haired teenager shrugged in response; a customary motion. “He’ll be fine,” Ichigo added, in reference to the unconscious man. “Grab his feet.”

They lifted him up, both heaving unsteady breaths at the same time. “So he’s not dead?” Tōshirō asked as they waddled sideways across the room. Thankfully the clinic was kept immaculately tidy (unlike the rest of the house), so there was no fear of tripping over anything. “I won’t have to break you out of prison, will I?”

“Oh please,” groaned Ichigo, rolling his eyes. “You’re my boyfriend, not my best friend.”

“It wounds me to take the privilege of being your partner in crime away from Abarai, but can’t I be both?” Tōshirō replied lightly, raising a questioning eyebrow. Ichigo laughed. They settled the man down onto one of the high, pristine white beds, and then simultaneously realised that they’d undoubtedly have to turn him onto his back lest his suffocate into the pillow.

“I hate to break it to you, but I’m not actually planning on getting arrested any time soon,” said Ichigo, as they tried to manhandle the stranger. Their effort appeared to be working well until they misjudged the size of the bed and the body rolled off the side. Tōshirō frowned down at the man at his feet, having jumped out of the way just in time. “Oh leave him there,” sighed Ichigo, waving a hand dismissively. “He’s gonna be out of it for a while anyway – I did hit him pretty hard with the chair.”

Teal eyes snapped upwards at that, and Tōshirō’s permanent frown pressed into a dangerously thin line. “What happened?”

Putting the chair back into its proper place, Ichigo shrugged disinterestedly. “He tried to get into the clinic – like break in, mind you, I’d know if he was a patient – so I grabbed the first thing I could reach. I couldn’t believe it when he didn’t duck, the moron. If someone tried to hit you or me with something, I’d like to think we’d both get out of the way.”

“Not everyone takes karate or kendō lessons,” Tōshirō reminded. “But I like to think that I’ll never reach the point in life where someone tries to knock me out with a chair.”

“Eh, fair enough,” said Ichigo. He stretched his arms above his hand, glancing over at the clock to check the time. “Dad’ll be back soon. You wanna start watching a movie or something?”

“Are we just going to leave him here?” came the question, Tōshirō’s snowy hair tilting towards the man on the ground. “What if he wakes?”

Ichigo seemed to think about that for a moment. It would be incredibly counterproductive if the burglar were to wake while unsupervised for achieve actually what he’d come for. “I’ll go get some masking tape. Stay here and look threatening.”

His boyfriend looked deeply unconvinced with that. Ichigo laughed again and leaned over for a kiss.

“All in a day’s work, yeah?”

Tōshirō swatted him away. “Go and get the stupid tape – I don’t want to have to explain to your father why I’m standing in the clinic with an unconscious man by the bed. It might look like a failed attempt at cheating on you.”

Ichigo’s laughter echoed all the way through the house.


End file.
